The present disclosure relates generally to testing systems for use in testing physical characteristics of structures, and, more particularly, to methods for configuring and using testing systems.
Frequently, testing devices, for use in non-destructive testing (“NDT”) of structures, for example, are configured to perform a variety of testing functions, or are configured to be used in a plurality of different operating modes. Selection and implementation of testing functions or operating modes by a user (or “test operator”) is often dependent upon testing conditions, such as the type or configuration of the structure being tested, and the characteristics or phenomena to be detected during the test. However, while such testing devices may be capable of performing a wide variety of functions, such testing devices are typically passive in nature, in that proper operation of the testing devices and/or proper procedure for conducting specific tests with the testing devices may not be readily discernible from the testing devices. Such testing devices rely upon a relatively high degree of expertise on the part of a test operator. Without prior experience in operating such testing devices, a test operator may be required to refer to separately maintained guides and instruction manuals, records of historical testing data, and/or advisory input from other, experienced test operators in order to perform a test adequately and achieve desired results.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide testing devices that are configured to enable an inexperienced test operator to perform tests with the testing devices, without the need to rely upon resources external to the testing devices.